<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【德哈/NC17】家庭教师（一） by dongtang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558108">【德哈/NC17】家庭教师（一）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dongtang/pseuds/dongtang'>dongtang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:00:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dongtang/pseuds/dongtang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>■高中生德x研究生家庭教师哈</p><p>古板的研究生年轻人成为了马尔福的家庭教师，有着自己秘密的哈利是马尔福最近心神不安的罪魁祸首…<br/>*双性哈注意   本质是PWP文</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【德哈/NC17】家庭教师（一）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>我爱搞哈  搞哈就是我的x癖<br/>不能骂我谢谢谢</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>　　门铃在马尔福吃下第三块苹果块的时候突兀的响起，他把吃完苹果块的牙签随手扔进了一旁的垃圾桶。</p><p>　　趿拉着拖鞋，走到玄关口。马尔福左手梳了梳自己的金发，右手握住门把手打开了大门。</p><p>　　毫不出乎意料，他的课外家庭教师出现在眼前——一个二十多岁研究生学历说话老气横秋很合父母眼光的男性，他头一回见面还指望这个看上去好欺负的年轻人能宽松些不管他呢，没想到在自己震惊的目光下“变出”一张罗列出一长条单子对马尔福学习的分析，呵。有备而来。</p><p>　　“老师进来吧。”马尔福轻佻的口气不能阻止家庭教师进门的步伐。</p><p>　　“德拉科，你父母呢?”年轻人边寒暄边换上拖鞋并把自己的鞋子整整齐齐的摆上鞋架，愣是跟一旁德拉科歪七八扭的鞋子显得格格不入。</p><p>　　“他们去度假了，一个月内不会回来。”德拉科在前面走，矮一个头的老师在后面跟着他。</p><p>　　“一个人在家会不会害怕?”年轻人尝试调笑，生熟的语气在嘴角的酒窝里打旋。</p><p>　　德拉科撇撇嘴，推开自己房间的门，坐到了书桌前左侧的椅子上。他拿起桌上散落的化学课本，在桌上方挥了挥，试图赶走那些漂浮的尘埃，说：“不会，我不是小孩子了。”</p><p>　　老师也很快落座在德拉科右侧的椅子上。他把背后背着的黑色背包放在了干净的木制地板上，他的这个习惯总让德拉科联想到美国人，他揣测那些人就喜欢这么干，可是他头一回就不经意看过老师的驾驶证，他是英国人，上面明晃晃证明着。</p><p>　　“上周我给你留的卷子做完了么?”老师啪嗒啪嗒在桌上放下了一堆东西，卷子啦，辅导书啦，草稿纸啦，一块手表啦，一只红笔还有一只黑笔一只铅笔，以及橡皮擦啦。</p><p>　　略微扭头见德拉科没有反应，又注意到身后有风灌进来——门没有关。他起身拉开椅子，三步并做俩步，去把门关起来。</p><p>　　门“啪嗒”关起来的声音让马尔福回了神，他皱起了眉，因为他其实不是很习惯跟这位老师呆在密闭的空间，很闷，热热的，像要喷发的小火山。</p><p>　　关上门的房间让这栋郊野小别墅显得“正经了些”，不会被外面传来的鸟叫声，草木香打扰。可是马尔福现在暗搓搓的渴望起外面自由的空气，他在老师回来做到座位上前扣着桌子。</p><p>　　马尔福从一本叫《爱的饥渴》*的文学书下抽出他的卷子，挪到老师眼皮底下：“我周一就做完了！破特。”绷不住得意的假笑抿开。</p><p>　　老师把德拉科挪过来的卷子压在红笔下。“这是根据上次考试我给你定制的小测验，由于艾宾浩斯遗忘曲线我担心我讲过那次考试的卷子你已经忘的差不多了，所以定制同类型的小测验。”波特拿起表看了看，“好了开始做吧。我给你改上周的卷子。”</p><p>　　开、始、做、吧?我倒真希望是做别的什么呢。</p><p>　　德拉科充满恶意的揣测波特，舔了舔自己的牙。灰蓝色的眼睛眨巴几下，坐正了身子，收了收腿，把血气方刚的某玩意儿箍在腿内，在对波特教师今天穿的棕色格子毛衣背心表示鄙视后拔下了笔盖。</p><p>　　一时间房间里只有笔在纸上书写的声音，从屋顶灯的角度能看到一个金发发旋的脑袋和一窝黑色杂毛的脑袋。</p><p>　　“你有破绽。”</p><p>　　“什么。”波特被马尔福突然靠近的身子和呼出的热气打在耳垂吓了一跳，要知道前一秒他还在马尔福的卷子里傲游，奋力厮杀揪出每一个错误。</p><p>　　“你的小测验啦。”马尔福左手举起卷子，在书桌上方左右抖动挥舞，发出噼里啪啦的声音。</p><p>　　“你看，”马尔福俩手一手举一边摊开卷子拿着，扭过身子对着哈利，“反面什么都没有。”</p><p>　　波特也愣了一瞬，随后抱怨起这家打印店真不靠谱，说了要印双面的，印一面算什么意思。他叹了口气，把马尔福还持续举着的卷子扒拉下来，“今天的内容是复习第七章，把书跟自己的辅导书都先看看吧。”</p><p>　　德拉科抿开假笑，对刚刚靠近波特身子的感觉很满意。“第七章我可熟可会了。”你就吹吧小屁孩，波特忍不住在心里嘀咕。</p><p>　　“班上除了某些死学书的＇不法分子＇，谁能比过我啊。”得，这孩子的鼻子快翘上天了。或许波特老师什么时候也该关心一下德拉科的老二是不是翘上天了。</p><p>　　“不是我夸自己，波特。像我这样又有钱学习又好的学生哪里找啊。”</p><p>　　“叫老师，德拉科，我告诉过你了，要叫我老师。”波特没有抬头的改着卷子。</p><p>　　“别这么死板，”马尔福又贴近了些，他们的大腿碰到了一起，他把手环抱着波特搭在右肩上，“这么死板可没人要。”</p><p>　　马尔福的热量从左侧传到了波特的身子，有点灼伤他，由于他自己的小秘密他不太能接受男性过于炽热的荷尔蒙，压在自己肩膀的手臂也显得沉沉的。</p><p>　　波特老师扭头瞪了德拉科一眼，身高差使他眼睛要往上看些。随后又扭回了脑袋。</p><p>　　他想，不过是把手搭在肩膀上而已，不是吗。高中孩子在学校里也会跟同学勾肩搭背的，他想。</p><p>　　他想体面的做个正常男人。不会因为正常的举动大惊小怪像以前一样惊吓到一旁的人。</p><p>　　可是事情不如波特愿。</p><p>　　德拉科极快速的把左手钻进波特的裤子及裤子内的内裤里。一把握住了波特的龟头。“老师好色，已经湿了。”哈利的龟头因为德拉科猝不及防的一握愣是蒙上前列腺液。</p><p>　　德拉科的左手撸动着哈利的性器，右手抱住了哈利精瘦的腰，炽热的呼吸打在哈利耳朵上。</p><p>　　“你干什么！放开！”哈利扭动身子挣扎，“快拿出去！”</p><p>　　“什么拿出去?”德拉科轻笑了一声，“我有把什么东西放进去吗?”他加重了撸动哈利性器的动作作为他反抗的惩罚。</p><p>　　马尔福削瘦的手指有技巧的划过冠状沟，手掌时而摩擦着性器的马眼，哈利的性器在马尔福手里变得湿热，他渐渐挣脱不开马尔福俩只胡作非为的手，软趴趴的靠在马尔福怀里喘气。</p><p>　　哈利的脸涨的通红，马尔福的手使得哈利难耐的在椅子上磨蹭起来，希望止住深处的痒，毕竟他的秘密——雌穴已经变得湿漉漉渴望什么东西插入。</p><p>　　随哈利一声呻吟，他射了出来，全数交代在德拉科手里。马尔福带着笑意收回自己的手，把精液抹在还在喘息靠在自己怀里平复的老师的小腹上。</p><p>　　马尔福怀抱着哈利，拽住毛衣的衣角从下往上掀起脱掉，涨红迷糊着脸的哈利顺从的让他脱掉了自己的衣服。直至里衬也脱了，裤子也脱了，内裤被从背后环抱着的手拉下随着重力挂到了脚踝。</p><p>　　马尔福捏了捏哈利右腰窝，呻吟沙哑，“起来，靠着书桌站在我跟前。”</p><p>　　“唔…”哈利起身才发现自己双腿有些颤抖，他同样也是个下半身驱使的男人，他圈着还挂在脚踝的内裤挪步到马尔福跟前，因为射精完的脱力双手按在桌上站着。</p><p>　　“让你面对我，不是背对。”马尔福轻轻拍打了哈利的臀部，又舔了舔唇，“我会让你很舒服的。”</p><p>　　哈利微微红了脸，翻了身。</p><p>　　马尔福赶忙把自己椅子往里挪了挪，硬生生挤进哈利腿间，对哈利来说不是个舒服的姿势。他接力稍稍靠着书桌的桌沿，俩手翻后压在书桌上，打开站立着的大腿展示在马尔福面前。</p><p>　　他很快就要发现了，哈利略把眼睛垂下。</p><p>　　马尔福性质昂扬的准备把手伸到哈利后面，却发现哈利双腿间不太一样。他皱起眉，触碰到耻毛下的部位，碰到柔软似乎可以探入，他近乎本能的大拇指和食指一扒拉，花穴被拉开。卧槽?！</p><p>　　马尔福不可置信的抬头却没法跟哈利视线相交，后者羞得快把自己憋气憋死。原来波特是个双性?！在震惊的同时马尔福抿开假笑，把食指微微探入花穴，引得身上人一阵嘤咛，轻微来回抽插着。</p><p>　　够骚的，波特。食指上很快就粘上了从穴里带出来的淫水。</p><p>　　“我扣一扣你会更爽吗?”马尔福把食指略微弯曲，在哈利雌穴内扣挖抽插，哈利被刺激的扭动胯部，本能的想要更多。哈利想抬眼看一看马尔福，却在看到马尔福勃起的欲望直愣愣的把裤子顶出一个帐篷慌张的收回了视线，不确定自己能不能含下那样的尺寸。</p><p>　　马尔福加入了第二根手指，随后又加入了第三根手指，在哈利穴内模拟性交来回抽插，把哈利刺激的淫水流过马尔福的手往手腕流去。</p><p>　　马尔福闲置的左手伸进了自己的裤裆，跟着右手抽插的频率撸动。哈利试图让马尔福停下，却总被马尔福的动作打得支离破碎，“马…马尔福…别……唔，别玩了……”</p><p>　　“你想要什么?”马尔福更加凶的用手指抽插哈利，喘着气，“说出来，你想要什么?”</p><p>　　“我想要你操我，用你的大鸡巴。”哈利难耐的晃动胯部，穴里的水声噗嗤噗嗤的作响。</p><p>　　马尔福动了动喉咙，嘀咕早知道哈利双性就不用费时间去看同性做爱怎么扩张的书，“坐上来，哈利。”</p><p>　　肉体结合的感觉让俩人都发出满足的叹喂。哈利面对面坐在马尔福身上，因为重力俩人结合的很密切。流水的小穴被粗大的性器填满。</p><p>　　马尔福掐着哈利的腰，把肉棒退了出来些许又重重的顶进去，惹得身上人一声浪叫，“啊，不行，德拉科这样太深了，啊啊啊，唔嗯……太深了，放开我……”</p><p>　　无视哈利推阻的手，马尔福把肉棒不断来回推送进哈利的小穴，在找到频率后，以极快速度浅入浅出重重的抽插，贪婪的享受留在哈利体内的感觉。</p><p>　　被撑开的小穴接受这样灭顶快感的抽插使哈利眼睛略微上翻，无用的想起身逃离这种不能自主的侵犯。</p><p>　　哈利的内壁诚实的吮吸着马尔福的肉棒，淫水泛滥地浇灌在马尔福性器的柱身上。房间内此时充斥着肉体交合拍打的声音和噗嗤噗嗤的声音。</p><p>　　随马尔福放慢动作，手硬压着哈利屁股，前后研磨的时候，哈利的前端再次释放出精液打在马尔福腹部上。马尔福边扭动胯部跟哈利“深度磨合”，边用手抹起哈利射在自己腹部的精液往哈利嘴里送。</p><p>　　在马尔福粘着精液的手还没触碰到哈利的手，哈利就伸出了舌尖。任由下半身被顶的淫水泛滥跟着马尔福动作摆动胯部研磨，去双手握住马尔福的手忘情的舔着精液。</p><p>　　“骚货。”马尔福嗤笑一声，在手指被舔的干净湿润的时候，把手指伸进哈利的嘴里抽插了几下后拿了出来。</p><p>　　哈利没有东西舔，愣是唾液挂在嘴边跟下半身插着肿胀阴茎的小穴一样馋的流口水。</p><p>　　马尔福手重新握住了哈利的腰，把哈利往上提了提，暗示他要起来了。哈利唔咽着起身，坐到了桌子上。</p><p>　　“你好湿，听好了，我现在要重新进去，然后大幅度抽插直到我射出来，你要含好我的鸡巴，明白了吗?”没等哈利点头，马尔福扒开俩条腿，重新捅了进去，湿漉漉的穴让马尔福深吸一口气。</p><p>　　马尔福大幅度抽插着，哈利敏感的花穴几乎被他操熟了操乖了，只会服从的接受抽插，吮吸着马尔福的肉棒，让肉棒也变得湿漉漉的。</p><p>　动作的激烈让桌上的哈利也摇晃着身子，眼睛上翻，“嗯，啊啊啊，好舒服，快被德拉科操穿了啊啊啊啊。”</p><p>　　“就是要操穿你，操死你，骚货。”马尔福粗喘着气，不断攻陷有些红肿的小穴，抽出时又被紧紧的挽留吮吸。“让你含着我的鸡巴上课好不好?”</p><p>　　“嗯，嗯嗯，我想含着德拉科的大鸡巴上课，”哈利欲求不满地揉搓着自己胸前的樱红，眼含生理泪水，“边被捅烂边用流水的小骚穴给德拉科上课，嗯，嗯，好舒服。”</p><p>　　哈利揉搓着自己的乳尖，双腿堪堪的围着德拉科的腰，右手撑在桌子上做支点，快感让他吐着热气。</p><p>　　在高潮来临的时候，哈利浪叫一声，唾液滴在了自己腹部，下面像关不上的阀门发大水，眼前刺激到泛白。马尔福也被激得闷哼，咬牙拔出来，撸了俩三下，射在了哈利胸前、腹部上。</p><p>　　哈利双腿止不住颤抖痉挛，马尔福俯身亲吻着哈利的脸庞。等许久，意识回笼，他推开马尔福，下桌，快速的穿着衣服。马尔福动动喉结想说什么的时候，哈利居然理好了所有东西，快速向大门走。</p><p>　　马尔福随即反应过来，跟在哈利后面。看着哈利穿鞋，他暴露了自己的窘迫，“你还会来，对吗?”</p><p>　　哈利的后脚跟进了鞋子，“是的。”他打开了大门，“你们家付了钱的。”</p><p>　　回到房间，在弥漫着性爱气息的房间马尔福发现了哈利落下的内裤，以及自己渐渐又有抬头趋势的下半身…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*《爱的饥渴》一本日本的文学书，不是小黄书。德拉科的小黄书不在桌子上【划掉】</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>